


【TDT】群山回响

by zcar_s



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 在一切结束之后，James和Draven一道去郊区旅行。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 4





	【TDT】群山回响

**Author's Note:**

> TDT短打 旧文 2019/08 含有引用

下午六点左右，山林里面起了白色的雾气，橙红色的夕阳透过树的缝隙落在我们身上。他翠绿色的眼睛半睁着，专注地注视着我，热气吹过脸颊，那是一个轻柔的、试探性的亲吻。比起以前来有很大进步了，但还不够。我抿紧嘴唇。 

当我们分开的时候，我说：“没用的。”他模仿的很像。我手边没有任何具有攻击性的利器，而且我也明白如果他真想折磨我的话，沉默的坚持永远比激烈的反抗更加有效。我知道这场景不是真的，但不知道他会从何处开始正式的剧本；也许就是这一吻过后。因此我避开他的眼睛。他的神情一下变得很悲伤，惟妙惟肖，正常水准。“James，一切都好了。”他说，“你回来了。你无需再躲避。” 

他在试图催眠我，进而使我溺死在温柔乡里。我从松开的怀抱中脱离出来，感到温度下降。寒冷总是可厌的，它提醒着我回忆起很多东西。 

越往上，山路变得更加陡峭。在天空完全黑下来之前，我们来到了山的四分之三部分，有一间小小的旅馆建在路旁，招牌上歪歪斜斜地雕刻着松果。旅馆的前台问我们怎么住，他说只要一间房，接待的姑娘便露出有些奇妙的神色；微弱的厌恶感爬上我的喉咙，我伸手拿起一颗碟子里的薄荷糖，故意全部嚼碎了以后一起咽下去，但居然没有呛出眼泪，只是感到胃部由于冰凉而紧缩起来。他笑了，看起来心情好转，并将我额前落下的头发往耳后拢去。我向后退了一步，与他咫尺之遥的指尖擦过，于是他的表情再一次凝固了。不过他没有愤怒或者尴尬，而是将自己的情绪得体地隐藏起来，帮我拉开沉重的房间门。 

洁白、崭新的被褥，柔软的床垫，这本应是一个舒适的夜晚。我盯着浅色的阴影，没有坐下去，因为它随时都有可能变成炽热的岩浆。身后传来响动声，他提着背包，对我抱歉地微笑：“对不起，James。” 

我疲惫地望着他的脸，长长的山路耗尽了我大部分的精力，他的脸一会变成血肉模糊的平面，一会变成扭曲的黑色触手，之后又回到正常的样子。这究竟是它的本质，还是我的幻觉？ 

我不知道。刚开始我很确信他的身份，而现在又突然怀疑起来。如果，就算只有万分之一的可能性，站在面前的就是他本人呢？我努力想否定这个念头，但是越否定，它就越发坚实地存在于我的脑海里，这并不是个好兆头，希望的破灭总是令人痛苦万分。“睡吧，好吗？”他说，手搭在开关上，“我们凌晨就要动身。” 

灯很快灭了。我躺在黑暗里，听着手表指针不息的滴答滴答声，月光划过他沉睡的身体，在地面上留下纤细的影子。尽管无比劳累，但我只是陷入模糊的半梦半醒之中，没有完全失去意识。别人根本无法想象，当放松警惕时，它究竟能够带来多么大的伤害，区别只在于你是否对接下来的灾难有足够的预期。 

钟表咔哒、咔哒地规律作响，我意识到关于这场旅途的记忆从开始便是模糊的。我与他，究竟如何相约着来到这里，走过崎岖的山路，一切仿佛陷在厚重的灰尘里。近日来我对世界的感知一直不太敏锐，这或许是没有办法的事情，人都会变成这样，在我身上这个进程只是加快了。病痛总是折磨着我，从出生到死亡，它赶走了我所有的爱，让我在孤独中老去。 

我摸摸自己的眼眶，一片干涸，实在是可悲。我静静地躺着，如同漂浮在空中，寒冷的风从窗户的缝隙间吹过。他醒了，房间里响起窸窸窣窣的声音，过了几分钟，他将所有的装备整理好，慢慢在床边坐下，喊我的名字：“James？”他的手指轻柔地抚摸着我的头发，我感到左侧小腹一阵抽疼，肌肉不受控制地痉挛起来，这大概便是灾难开始的前兆。“开始吧，”我尽力使自己的音调不要颤抖。 

他的脸仍然淹没在阴影里，沉默在我们之间蔓延开来，我闭上眼睛。但过了很久后无事发生，房间还是房间，夜晚还是夜晚，什么也没有，除了某些冰冷的液体滴落在我的脸上。他正在流泪，握住我的手，将微微温热的嘴唇贴在指关节上。我的确听到了他的嗓音哽咽着，词缀冒出来，但在产生时消弭于无形。那瞬间我听见了某种东西破裂的清脆响声，占据了半个天幕的血红色太阳在山峰之后猛然落下了，世界震颤，天地轰鸣，随后陷入永久的静寂。它成为一层反射的镜幕，将絮语挡在外面，只有温度顺着缝隙渗进来。 

在他的左边，透过玻璃望向树梢的上端，月亮倾斜着洒下光辉，夜深了。尽管无法看见，但我知道群星正在头顶闪耀，只要我们走出旅馆就能看到。我为他感到抱歉，由于我而不能见证如此景观。我坐起身披上外衣，他松开我的手，将冲锋衣的拉链拉到顶端。“不用勉强，”他说，“如果你累了……”

我朝他摇头。夜风很冷，我尽力裹紧衣服，沿着陡峭的山路向上，他从后面追上来，小心地搂住我的肩膀，似乎害怕我从黑暗的小路边缘掉下去，人体的高温透过布料包裹着我的骨骼。我不知道自己在追寻什么，只是模糊地明白在那一刻之后，很多事情改变了。昨天或许下过雨，山路即使到现在也仍然潮湿，我滑倒了几次，不过都被他拉住了。旧伤痕因为剧烈的动作而发烫麻痒起来，细微的撕裂感传导到眼角末端，我依旧用那种跌跌撞撞的步伐向上跑去，树叶上落下的水滴沾湿了头发，迎面而来的风一刻不停地扑打着双臂双腿，如同在一条隐形的河流中溯流而上。 

尽管几乎要喘不上气来，所幸在穿过树林、来到开阔的平台上时，日出还尚未到来。我精疲力竭地双手撑着膝盖，他站在我的身后，轻轻地拍打着我的背。透过眼眶中不自觉流出的生理性泪水，千万缕闪烁的光线正在从看不见的云层间喷发出来。太阳平等地照射在我们的身上，我向身后望去，看见两条长长的影子一直拖拽到灌木丛间，太过靠近以至于几乎融为一体。我静静地凝视着他们，直到其中之一开始不断扭动起来，在类似于嘴部的地方张开一道猩红的痕迹，逐渐侵占整个头部，甚至试图向其他方向扩张。影子的血液开始朝向我流动起来，好像一片漆黑的树叶上长出了鲜艳的叶脉，以我为养分舒张，而后枯萎。 

唯一值得庆幸的是，阳光还没有变成和液体相同的颜色。我的右手被抓住，随后温暖的皮肤覆盖上来，使视野陷入黑暗。“你又看到了什么吗？”他捂着我的眼睛，轻柔地问。我眨了两下眼，感到自己的睫毛扫过他手掌上生长的茧。“深呼吸，”他的声音依旧不疾不徐，“放轻松……”

最为奇妙的是，现在我反而觉得呆在一片黑暗的环境里令人更加安心。我听见远处树梢上的鸟儿发出一声清晨的啼鸣，伴随着他柔和的嗓音：“醒来吧，James。三、二、一。睁眼。” 

我睁开眼，鲜血消失了。影子现在只是影子，普通地和旁边的爱人依偎在一起。我转头看着他，对方有些不好意思地微笑起来，和眼眶下淡淡的黑色一起显得虚弱而温柔。 

“……一切都好了吗？”我低声说，似乎有一种不同寻常的潮湿正逐渐侵袭我的灵魂。

“也许还没有。但是在变好了。”他说，随后吻了我。这次我没有拒绝。


End file.
